Exonus Everian
MASSIVE, AND I MEAN EXPLOSIVELY, AMAZINGLY MASSIVE WIP!! Summary Exonus Everian is the Male Protagonist of Existence Key. He is, perhaps, the most important player of them all. Backstory (TBA) Personal Statistics NAME: '''Exonus Everian '''GENDER: Male | Genderless as a singular deity AGE: 12 (BoS) | 14 (Mid Era) | 16 (Current) HEIGHT: '''7'0" '''WEIGHT: '''Variable '''ORIGIN: [[Existence Key|'Existence Key']] SPECIES: Cobaltion God Avatar ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good PERSONALITY: '''Exonus is energetic, good-natured, rebellious, and has a prominent, albeit sometimes vulgar sense of humor. He is extremely creative, and often utilizes imaginative tactics, techniques and strategies that most others would have trouble comprehending. '''APPEARANCE: His appearance is similar to that of a human, with the only differences being his hair color (midnight blue), iris color (red), and his skin (pale white). He is young, has shaggy, medium-length hair, and has defined muscles and bone structure. During combat, Exonus wears a black and blue trench coat, which covers a fitted body armor (IT GLOWS!). He also wears metal combat boots and spiked fingerless gloves. While "Off Duty" Exonus wears either a hoodie or leather jacket, skinny jeans or cargo pants, and EXHILARATE brand skate sneakers. Aliases: The Fastest Being, Velocitus, The Transcendent, Root of Existence, Cell of Infinithil, The Origin Fragment, The Dreamer ''' '''LIKES: Exploration and Adventure, Discovering new things, Nature, Technology, Using his powers and abilities for any given purpose, Combat, Sparring with his family and friends, Being creative and using his imagination to solve problems. DISLIKES: 'Egomaniacs, Socially toxic settings, Anyone who threatens his loved ones and/or goals, Monotony. Detailed Appearance (TBA) Detailed Personality (TBA) Combat Statistics 'TIER: TBA FEATS: '''TBA '''ABILITIES: Incredible Speed and Strength, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Immortality, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, True Flight, Skilled with Weapons (Especially Blades), Complete control over Plasmic Energy and Electricity, Total Mastery of Azuranian Energy, Viritian Magik, and various other unique powers, Extrasensory Perception, Can Create Weapons, Multiple Forms of increasing power, Extreme Regenerative Abilities, Does not need to breath, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Umbrakinesis, Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry, and Power Nullification, Pressure Exertion (Opponents around Exonus feel tremendous pressure while in battle with him), Black Hole Manipulation (Exonus is capable of creating and manipulating vortexes of various sizes speeds and strengths), Complete Manipulation of Concepts and Elements, Eye Beams, Immunity against any diseases and corruption, Can Summon Plasma Wraiths and Wisps, Teleportation, Telekinesis, and Telepathy, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Either does not notice or does not seem to feel physical pain, Time Manipulation, Matter and Anti Matter Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Hyper Awareness, Precognition, Extreme Hax Resistance, Illusion Creation and Manipulation, Dream Creation and Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Creation and Destruction on a Hyper-Conceptual level, Biological Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Matter Conversion, Has Extreme Resistance, and possibly outright immunity to, all of the above abilities due to having subconsciously manifested all of Existence itself. ATTACK POTENCY: TBA SPEED: Immeasurable '| at least '''Immeasurable '(Much higher than before) | 'Irrelevant '(Surpasses Dimensionality and everything restricted by it) | 'Irrelevant ' 'DURABILITY: '''TBA 'LIFTING STRENGTH: TBA STRIKING STRENGTH: TBA INTELLIGENCE: Supergenius as the Exonus Everian | likely Omniscient as a dreaming deity Weaknesses: Exonus has a huge ''ego. He often holds back in fights. '''Note: '''I'm watering this version of Exonus down to fit the FC/OC tiering system. '''Attacks/Techniques' Shock Burst: Exonus unleashes an unblockable volley of energy pulses. Sustained Shock: Exonus puts the brunt of his power into a concentrated beam, covers a wide area. Lightning Fists: Exonus punches in rapid succession, with energy effects. Raw Plasma: A massive blast of energy is shot at Exonus' opponents, incinerates more often than not. This was the signature move of his father, Voltis. Absolute Judgement: Exonus empowers himself with existential energies and attacks with force that can tear apart an opponent's very being with every blow struck. This ability is more of a boost than a single attack. Once an attack has been initiated, the opponent will essentially be rendered helpless against it; very few, if any beings have survived Absolute Judgement. Solidarity Denial: The very idea that an opponent can successfully fight against Exonus is removed from the cosmic equation; Pressure Focus: Exonus exerts massive amounts of pressure, shaking everything around him and causing severe pain and blunt trauma to his opponents. Infuris: Exonus pinpoints an enemy's insides with his energy powers, destroying them from the inside out. Ultimate Pressure Zone: '''Exonus' enemies are given an extra helping of his Pressure Focus technique, this version is ''much ''more potent. It causes pain beyond comprehension, even if the opponent or opponents cannot feel pain, that is negated with this attack. Opponents are often crushed into dust. '''Volteiga Blast: '''A ''much ''stronger version of his Raw Plasma attack that can cover an endlessly infinite distance; it covers such a boundless range that dodging the attack becomes trivial and surviving and/or enduring it becomes the priority. Very few beings underneath the transcendent level can continue to exist after being hit with this attack. '''Orvion: '''A projection of Exonus' subliminal imagination that encompasses everything around him and/or his opponents when utilized. It is a separate realm of existence in which the primary setting is an endless, invincible floating city that continuously builds itself as one travels; although he can choose to do anything with it, Exonus uses the city to attack and trap opponents. The farther someone or something travels and the harder they try to fight, no matter how fast or with how much fortitude, the city will create itself even faster to catch and defeat them. Exonus will occasionally use Orvion to troll his friends and acquaintances during sparring matches. Initially, Orvion was not under Exonus' control, but possessed a will of its' own. '''NOTE: For more information on Energy, see Azuran's verse page. NOTE #2: All of Exonus' abilities target opponents on an at least conceptual level, meaning that if his enemies are hit by an attack, it will fracture or destroy all, or at least part of their very existence itself on every level. Common Loadout Reiga and Reikana: 'Exonus' trusty blades of choice. Made from multiple unique materials, these were forged during his first year of schooling at the New Everian Academy. '''Ion (Formerly): '''The two meter Voltanium Greatsword wielded by Exonus' family line for countless generations. He rarely used it and views it as more of a novelty weapon; because of this, it was given to his younger sister instead. '''Fulkaris Staff: '''A staff made of condensed omni-energy. Even if it ''somehow breaks (It has before against several powerful enemies), Exonus can recreate it immediately, making it even stronger than before. '''Exo-Spear: '''The Exo-Spear is the equivalent of Exonus' goals and desires manifested into a dimensionless weapon; it draws from the primordial forces of all existence to aid him in combat. '''Powerage: '''A Greatsword crafted by Exonus himself to be superior to Ion. It is similar in size but has a slightly more jagged blade with four upturned prongs at the bottom of it on either side. '''Key of Existence: '''TBA '''MUSIC Exonus' Arrival: '''TBA '''Exonus Character Theme: '''TBA '''Exonus Battle Theme (Casual): '''TBA '''Exonus Battle Theme (Normal): '''TBA '''Exonus Battle Theme (Serious): '''TBA '''Alternate Theme #1: '''TBA '''Alternate Theme #2: '''TBA Keys and Victories '''DEFEATED: 'Keys: TBA '| 'TBA '| 'TBA '(They're going to be plotted out by story arc.) Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Spatial Users Beings that have been given the role of Guardian over all of existence. Category:Demigods Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Chaos Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Extra-Existential Beings Category:Transcendents Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters